The Seven Prophicies
by Kana KazeFlame
Summary: Ashley FireFlame,meaning "Meadow of Ashes" The girl who lives a normal life once, has changed into a fantasy world, all due to Malistaire Drake. Follow the paths and prophocies of each school. Which prophocies are first and which are the worst?
1. Chapter 1 Lighted Spark

**You know, usually stories start at a beginning and an end like young to old. But lemme introduce myself and my little of a story. I am just a regular fanatic, enjoying an author's position. Nothing more nothing less. And as a player of wizard101 or use to be player. I introduce my lovely first chapter, but definetly not my first story. The Seven Prohicies.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Lighted Spark**

As the oldest and the youngest, my parent told me to accept the consequences and hold in the expected and unexpected tears. That is how our "one of a kind" family runs. Like my casual and usual days as a teenager, I started my day with boring morning like any normal teenager. Well, yes I am 14 year old girl and this is how I start my day.  
Beep-Beep-Beep. My alarm began to ring. I decided to turn it off and dash for the bathroom.

"Gotta hurry...!" I came hurtling-like through the bathroom door. YES! Maybe I shouted too loud... I thought to myself.  
"Morning sis!" The little creature greeted me as if I was glad to see her every day with that bright early bird smile. And as a nice sister I am, I greet her with disgust because she's always been someone to keep an eye on.

She has her morning routines just like our mother. Well, somewhat the same. Sometimes I don't think she's even human. Then again she could just be a regular person who prefers to be a morning person. I was brushing my teeth while my sister decides to butt bump me against the toilet.  
She smiles cheerfully and brushes her short dull green hair. I sat down on the toilet lid and brushed my teeth. I waited patiently as I could. My eyes glared into her hazel morning-full eyes. Then with a spark of not glistening rainbows but a sharp painful snap look. It's like she snap back at me saying this with her eyes, "What do you want?" I looked back at her with a smirk and a neutral look saying, "Just hurry up."  
My sister and I always played these kinds of games. Well I should say more than just "games". In fact, even our mom never understood how we telepathically talk with our eyes. But I know she understands our eye glares at each other. Anyways, here's our normal, regular breakfast.

"So honey, are you ready to start your new year at the new school?" she smiled as she flips the pancakes. My mom was good at multi-tasking because that's her special technique.

"Well honestly mom, every school year is the same. All you do is meet new and old people. I am pretty sure I met most of them. I dig into my plane plate as if I was trying to mine for gold.

"Whatever you say honey. So how about you dear?"

"WELL MOTHER, I am excited as ever! she yelled in excitement.

I can never get use to her wonder spirit.

"This year you're going to be what? A 5th or a 6th grader?" My mother never pays enough attention to how old we are.  
"Well, mother...I'll have you know that I am in 5th grade. And I am currently 10 years old. I saw my sister put her face flat down on the table with disappointment in our mother. I rudely interrupted and said nothing.  
"I'm going to be an 8th grader this year mom. And soon I will be 15."  
My sister lifted her flat face from the table. Her face dragged up slowly as if she was a zombie.  
While I look at her, I knew she had something in mind..  
"I knew you'd never understand how happy I am. I know you'll never understand any of it. You call yourself a mom, you don't act like one!"That's when I thought, NOW, you what do you think of it?  
"Why are you acting like him? He never cared about this world. He never behaved like this but I knew him. I just know somewhere that a mother doesn't do this. Only a dad does!" She ran upstairs but weirdly enough this time with silence.  
"Maybe...my dear Cassandra is right." As I pause for a moment to re-think what my dear sister said. I told mom if dad was like this. If he was, what kind of father is he? I was curious, if something like this just hurt me and my sister. In the heart of time, it usually happens quite softer. This happens every morning! I don't understand much why she thought of it harder. Finally, I came to a conclusion. My sister worries about something like this but now it's deeper. She must've grown out of her shell. What my mom says, "Spark." I wouldn't be questioning, but now I'm taking role because of my silly little sister.

"Mom," I asked politely. "What happened with Dad? I mean I've never really remember much about him. All I do remember is that he was brave and couldn't stand the fact of someone crying. "Mother."  
My mom gasped at me. It's not of what I said about him or how I remembered him. I've said the simple word "Mother." She hasn't heard me say it since 10.  
It has been many years ever since my dad died. "Please tell me. Tell me about what happened to dad! Tell me about what you remembered of him. Tell me how you two were one. Tell me! Tell me everything! You've been keeping too many secrets! Stop the act! Just let it all go, Mother!" I was desperately seeking for the truth.  
"Just let your tears flow down your cheeks Abigal."  
"Huh?" I felt confused. But I had to look in deeper.  
"That's what your Dad said to me…his last final loving words. It was pretty ironic when we first met. I was crying silently as tears flowed down my face, hitting the glistening pond. That's when he walked over."

"Why are you crying?" Dad asked.  
"How do you know..?" Mom responded.  
"The ripply of course!" She looked up in his eyes. She felt like his past was full of nothing but emptiness.  
"Oh, now you're stalking me huh!" He began teasing her.  
"Well.." she frowned.  
"Don't take it the wrong way. I really adore you!" giggled Dad.  
"My name is Abigal SoulBlade." Her face was blushing. "Just if you wanted to know…"  
"Abigal huh? Or if it's even your real name." He grinned at her. My mom went pink and was ready to reply back forcefully. "Just kidding! My name is Blaze StormFlame! So by judging your clothes, you are a uh..Magus, Adept, Necromancer?" He's such an idiot.  
"Um, what? Do you mean my primary school is Life, but my secondary is Death?" My mom giggled. "And no, I'm not a an adept. You are correct that I am a magus. She started laughing.  
"Oh whatever! Besides, I'm a Diviner. A level 45 Master Diviner. The secondary school is..NOTHING!" He laughed with excitement.  
"Wait, your telling me you don't have a secondary school? She asked with curiosity and confusion.

"Wait mom! I rudely interrupt her. "So dad didn't have a secondary school? WHY?"  
"Well honey. Keep listening to my story please!"  
"Yes mother!" I obediently said.

"YUP!" His eyes were full of excitement.  
"Why are you so excited all of a sudden? She questioned him. My mom never understands much. But she is a smart person.  
"Well, I know I might be cocky, but I can't use any other types of spells. All I can manage to master is Storm magic. But I'm happy about it!" He smiled brightly that it brought my mom's eyes to go even deeper into his eyes, metaphorically.  
Than, she saw a young boy. As happy as a newborn pup, sticking his head everywhere he goes. He discovered new sites and nothing can really stop him. Her tiny room became larger than ever and she was finally out of the sorrow.

"Then," my mom stammered as she came to tears. "He pulled me out, my smile grew bigger and my face felt looser. I was so happy." Soon tears came down like droplets of water. Big but I could tell they weren't that kind of sorrow..  
"No more crying." my mom said.  
"What?" he said. He confused like usual.  
"I won't ignore you guys anymore, I promise I won't fill myself with only sorrow. I promise i'll do whatever a mother could ,should and would do" my eyes stared at her for a second and I heard a noise. A foostep, a gentle one.."Cassandra?" My sister was finally in tears. While mom looked at her wiping her eyes. Than, Cassandra ran down with joy.  
"Wait! Just wait ONE minute! How!-How did he..go?" I yelled at my mom because of her cliffhanger. "Tell me mom! Tell me how he died! My eyes were sparking. Suddenly my brother came home.  
"He-"  
"DON'T! Don't talk right now please!"  
"Well okay than." Than walked up the stairs slowly.  
"Mother Please! Tell me how he died now!" I demanded here. I can't believe I could yell to my own mom.  
"Calm down hone." I'll tell you it okay, i'll finish the story.

**Good cliffhanger, wouldn't you agree? Yeah, I know it sucks right now..LEMME GET TO THE GOOD PART! I'm sorry if the good parts are in the present though! Sheesh, anyways**

**Oh btw, Thank you for the person, Let's say its Rachel, for editing my lovely story. Let's see yours one day! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**What Happened?**


	2. Chapter 2 What Happned?

**Well., all I can describe to you before the opening of Chapter 2 is..hope people read this. Also, -when am I gonna be talking in the opening?-**

**You just did..**

**-NOT LIKE THIS-**

**Anyways folks..**

**Chapter 2**

**What Happened?**

* * *

"After we had your brother, we were so happy. After we had you, we were still happy." My mothers eyes were full of tears geting ready to be a waterfall. "But when it was your 10th birthday, we were sad.." One drop, flows down.

"Honey, dear, sweetie!" My mom exclaiming to my Dad.  
"Yes mam'?" He replied.

But before my Mother could talk. There was a letter that slipped in.

"I'll get it." She called out" -This was when your brother was 15, so about your age. So, my mother continued.-  
"So who's this letter from?" As my mom gave my dad the letter, he than read each word carefully after the word "tracking."

Dear Flame Resitence,We have been tracking you people for awhile. It seemed that you have access to a Massive Fantasy Palace. So, that will be hard to get in. Let me reason with you, all we want is to have your daughter, we believe she will make a fine weapon for us to use. I'll be happy to give a reason why, just meet us at the struck of midnight, where the moon will be glowing red, tommorrow. If you say no, we'll take one life away from your family. Until you are ready to give us what you want, we'll have to kill everyone who protects you as well, until we get what we want. You know, the usual stuff.

Sincerely,

Your Master, Malistaire Drake"

"Well hone? What does the letter say? You seem to be really concentrated." My mom giggled, while mocking him.  
"Don't go anywhere outside of this house, okay Abigal? His was was soft, and calm, but strict. At least thats how my mom described it.  
"Why not dear? My moms curiostity kicked in.  
"Where's our daughter and son?" dad asked calmly as possible.  
"Oh, there at school, anyways why?" My moms curiostity never fails.

Dad demanded, "Get them home right now, than i'll tell you why. Okay Abigal?"  
"Okay, sweetie." Mom replied lowly.

As mom picked up the phone and called my brother, Finn. My mom requested, "Can you please pick up your little sister please?"  
"Um, sure mom why now?" said Finn.  
"Your dad is a little serious right now, so he won't tell me everything yet." replied mom.  
"Right." Than my brother raised his hand and asked to leave school because like his mom told him to and than he set off to get his little sister.

Than he reached her school, "East Elementary School",  
I suddenly bump into him, "Hey! Get out of the way. Oh, hi Finn! Why are you here?-Ditching school again?" Mocking him, yes, I was always enjoying that.  
"No, dad is serious this time so, we need to go home. NOW." he damanded as gently as possible.  
"Okay! Just lemme get my stuff, -few minutes later- lets go!"

* * *

**I was really hopeing this would be longer, I guess i'll need to be more descriptive. **

**(Looks for an editer) Hey! You there..**

**-Nope, i've decided to be a disclaimer.-**

**Without _my_ permission? **

**Disclaimer: Yes! Its a free country, you don't have any authority over me!  
****( She doesn't have authority over anyone really) **

**Me: Anyways.. **

**Chapter 3**

**Confession of Him**


	3. Chapter 3 Confession of him

_**Me: **_**Wow..I can't believe this my story is interesting..don't you agree? NO I CAN'T SAY THAT.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Owning nothing period except the storys plot and characters. Except the ones belonging to **_**KingIsle entertainment.**_

_**Me: **_**Anyways..**

**Chapter 3**

**Confession of Him**

30 minutes has passed

My brother opened the door and saw my mom with a worried expression. But thankfully, it she was not crying. She was staring down straight into my father's eyes. That's when my brother, Finn, knew something horrible was going will happen. Besides, I was too young to know all this, so I couldn't really remember it all. (Yeah, like 5 years ago.)

"Finn! Your home! Please hurry in." Since my brother had a key to get in the house, that's the only way to get in, or at least that was the only way where I knew how to get in. Back than, it was a Massive Fantasy house, now since our mom pretty much left the wizard's world and entered back to the humans. She decided to get a house there as well. I can hardly remember what our house look like since that day because all I could really remember is blank. (You'll find out soon) "Dad, what is it?" Dad gave Finn the read it to felt surprised at the message.

"I don't get it, who this person is. This Malistaire person…? my brother mom gasped in shock, but it sounded more like a horror." M-M-Malistaire! Lemme read this," she snatched the paper out of Finn's hands. She began looking down at the paper. She looked like she was about to cry."Honey, why?" My mom asked in her clammy voice."I'm not definitely sure Abigal." My dad's eyes looked down, as if he was a depressed snail. "Abigal, do you think we should…?" My mom cut him off."Honey, NO!" Tears fell from beneath her eyes."Abigal. I'm sorry," he cried out. "But we have to.!" He forced her back with these words."But it's so peaceful here!" she exclaimed."But I believe there's another way... We would have to move somewhere else if needed, okay Abigal?" He was trying to comfort her."Alright, sweetie." She hugged kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I will protect our family okay Abigal? Please don't be stressed out, I don't want you to be worried. If we die, I'll die, before you and our family. No matter what. If I don't, I will regret myself. Alright, Abigal?" He smiled gently while looking into her dark hazel eyes. His hand brushed through her straight light dark, but black hair. "Don't worry, I won't lose you."

"UM HELLO! I rudely interrupted. "Sorry but mom and dad. I need some explanation. What is going on here?" I needed answers. What else is there to do?"Nothing's wrong, Ashley." My mother smiled softly at me. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise."But after that, the words she said weren't true. She lied to me a week later. Abigal and Blaze were gone. They left to go somewhere. Surprisingly, they left a note saying:

Dear Ashley and Finn,

We are sorry for the inconvenience, but we must go and defend our precious lands. I know I might have broken our promise but I know that Finn will take care of you well. I promise that we will be home safe by the time we get back. Don't forget me or Ashley, this is dad. When my flames are burning, there will always be ashes on the meadows. Don't worry too much about it. Okay Ashley? Oh, and don't go leave to go outside until we're home!

Sincerly,

Your dearest parents,

Mom & Dad, Abigal SoulFlame & Blaze StormFlame

"Hey, Finn. Why do you think they left? What do they mean by "defending their land"?" I asked him while still holding the paper."I'm not really sure. But I suggest that we follow their instructions," he replied while staring at the paper behind my back."Ok!" I nodded.

_**Me: **_**Thank you Rachel for editing this. It's a bit of a fus but no sweet to upload and paste and copy..**

_**Disclaimer: Flame**_** owns what she owns, nothing more.**_** KingIsle**_** owns **_**Wizard101**_** and all the content in **_**Wizard101.**_

_**Me: **__**Okay! Here's this, anyways..**_

**Chapter 4 **

**Waitings over**


	4. Chapter 4 Waitings over

**_Me: _Alright! The story is a bit long I agree..I wish somehow I could make it shorter but it won't make much sense! Every scene must be intense, every moment readers must feel! Every word typed is-**

**_Disclaimer:_ This project belongs to no one else than Flame. The characters that are property of Wizard101, KingIsle, well you know who those are. (Malistaire minions, spells, etc.)**

**_Me:_ What a jerk. Why would you inturrupt me like that. As I was saying -**

**Narrator: Enjoy the read along of a Journey of a girl named Ashley.**

**_Me:_ WHAT THE HECK? When did you guys come into my life..Anyways..Enjoy this**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Waitings over**

"Where am I?" Abigal asked in confusment.  
"Oh, hey, you're awake. I wasn't planning this but it'll work out somehow. Blaze directly said.  
"What…why are we in Jail? Is this Marley Bone, or DragonSpyre?" By the look of it, she already knew except her vision was a bit blurry. So she just had to ask.  
"Well, Abigal. DragonSpyre. We're captive right now, but don't worry. I know because I planned this all out. Except for one mishap. You weren't supposed to wake up and I was supposed to "kill" you. I know it looks dangerous for me to do that but you know! He told her with a smile.

"Where are all the guards?" Abigal asked.  
"Um, not sure actually." said Blaze.

Abigal and Blaze were close in Malistaires liar. Blaze observed cautiously, than he pointed, "right there, a little farther than we can escape, I mean until the time is right which is at the red moon. Midnight."  
Abigal being too surprised and shocked, just blanked out and stared at him still thinking "supposly your suppose to kill me?  
WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"  
Than she came to her senses and asked him, "Oh, so you're gona kill me like pretend right?" She asked nervously.  
"No," my dad deliberately said.  
"No crap, I'm not going to actually kill , Abigal. My plan is working, so just wait here, or you know what. You should pretend to play dead, while being unconscious. Yes that will work." Blaze said excitedly.

"Blaze, wouldn't that take some health off of me? I mean don't you think that's dangerous… "She told him nervously.  
"Yea, but still. It will only take 100 off, besides. You're a Legendary; I'm still just a Grandmaster. I think a legendary wouldn't be hurt by just a 100, right? I'll just put you to sleep. Okay Abigal? He convinced her.  
"Okay, I guess. She agreed without a hint of hesitation, but there were some in her voice.

He took his wand and there was a magic dust of purple light shining from his wand than he twirled it on to her.

Than he said, "You trust me, right Abigal?" She nodded and slowly went to sleep.

"But, when I woke up, we were safe at home. Or so I thought." Said my mother.

Panting sound,  
"Hey Abigal, you're finally awake. You're such a lazy bug."  
Blood dripped from his right knee. Abigal stared in horror as she saw her husband painfully stand with cuts on his right leg the most and arm.  
"W-Where are the kids?" she tried not to stammer.  
He replied with one word "Kidnapped." his voice became strict.  
"What happened?-To you..? Still shocked of what happened to her husband.  
"Well, a bunch of guards attacked us, at the Antheneum, so what else to do but be the courageous hero? He coakily said.  
"But don't worry, now were here in DragonsSpyre Academy." He said in relief.  
"You're such an idiot!" She screamed, but than came to her senses and smiled. "You are a complete idiot. and that is why we'll find our kids because-  
"How?" asked dad, rudely.  
"Well, for starters…I will never get use to your interruptions. Second, I marked them with my wand. So, we can track them down." She was beginning to be the heroine.  
"Alright, let's teleport." He was rearing to go.  
"Not yet, idiot. Telling him softly. First, we bandage you up. I'll heal.

-Abigal uses a potion- She dumps half a bottle onto his right leg and arm. Then a pinch of it on the rest of his body that was bruised and bloody.  
"Now your ready." She shouted. Few minutes later, than they teleported to their kids.

Soon, they left DragonSpyre Academy and went to the kids at Crystal Grove. Crystal grove had crystal spiders that were crawling all over the place. There were also many large big dark-purple rocks, more like stones that were in every corner. Many purple crystals were also there, but they were pointing at Finn and Ashley. They were surrounded by spiders with Malistaire and his minions like a big crowd of misquitos.

"Finn!" The short blond haired boy looked back.  
"Mom?" He whimpered.  
"Where's dad?" A girl voice called out to Abigal.  
"Right here sweetie." He replied  
"She puffed her cheeks, "Don't call me that!" "He swooped Ashley up and kicked Finn into the air.  
The boy yelped as he was falling down, but he didn't realize he was falling straight down to his parents. As Blaze holds Ashley on one hand, Finn plummeted on his mother's hand.  
"You're a Chicken Finn." she mocked him.  
"Finn, come on. Your 15, idiot."

As Ashley hugged her father, he smiled at her and said "Everything will be fine; I promise that I swear those words. And they'll never be broken.  
"Dad your to dramatic." She looked away and creeped out of his reach. "Kill him Dad!" She shouted with a grin. "Make him dead!"  
Malistaire laughed grossly and said, "Try as you must, I won't even have guards to help me."  
His face so bold, as if it was nothing but darkness…  
"What a gloomy place," I whispered to myself. "Is there a world like that? Please don't make a world like that. NO, Dad will win and make the place opposite of that. He will succeed no matter what. Scares or bruises, cuts and pains. That won't stop you dad! I know it! She exclaimed with while cheering and chanting his name as if he was already in the battle."

"Alright Malistaire, you and me!" He called out a demand. "Oh? Are you sure about that?" A grin was already on Malistaire's face.  
"Are you sure honey?" A soft voice, Abigals voice called out.  
"Fine! I guess you can help. Just don't be too much of a burden, Okay Abigal? His face was getting coaky.  
"Oh whatever." She replied with a "ready to go" look on her face.

A voice from the audience "Go Dad, go Mom!" Ashley shouted from the silence audience.  
"Come on Finn! Shout with me, you have to cheer them on." Her eyes brightened while she cheerfully chanted.  
"Um, Alright." The blond boy, confused as ever did what his little sis wanted him too."Than the first move began.

* * *

**Narrator: As the mothers story continue, the battle scene is just started**

**_Me:_ I love you Narrator!**

**_Disclaimer:_ All properties of this chapter belongs to _Flame_ except the ones owned by _KingIsle Entertainment Company_.**

**_Me:_ I really love you disclaimer! By the WAY its OP=O-SITE-DAY. Keep reading the next adventer of the battle scenes. SOON TO BE EDITED, Anyways,**

**Chapter 5**

**The _Battle_, Remember?**


	5. Chapter 5 The battle, Remember?

**_Me:_ Okay I kno I started this chapter out suck-ish but still! I wanted it to be quick. Not to descriptive. But it isn't working out.**

**_Disclaimer_: _Flame_ owns this story! _KingIsle_ owns anything that belongs to the Company! (I HATE this roll)**

**Narrator: Blaze StormFlame and Abigal SoulBlade/Flame is currently fighting Malistaire, the messed up old dude that is to tall and is just messed up and overly dramatic.**

**_Me:_ Wow, nice descript..I'm jealous =D Anyways, here ..**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The _B__attle_, Remember?**

The move was a blade. This was all real shocking to the two kids because they never seen wizardry before.

"Yeah! " They shouted loudly as their parents draw each cards from their blade was drawn from malistaire side, he than uses Wraith, since his pips are enough to cast it.  
"It hit mom!" Ashley hit 800! "Now her health is down to the 2,000 mark.

Finns eyes were working its way around the battle field. He observed each move as carefully as an observer can. He observed how Malistaire drew his card and he draws it quit slowly while dad draws his cards fast so no one can read what's on it.

"Dad!" The young boy shouted "He's drawing a Skeletal Dragon!"

"Dad trained him so he knew some of the cards, I was ashamed back than." mom said in the middle of the story.

"What, how does that Conjourer know such thing? What an observant eye." Malistaire shamly admits.  
"So, you taught him well, Blaze StormFlame. As for you my dear, I'm sorry but your husbands going to die a sorry death I suppose. Besides, weren't you the one saying, "I am his wife, therefore he is my husband, we protect each other, he defends the family, and I protect him." Weren't you the one saying that my dear? He smiled evilly.  
"Dammit! How did he know all that? Did I whisper out to loud? Than she solidly admit, "Yes, so what? I love him, he loves our family, and we love each other. What about your wife? Malistaire? What about Sylvia?"She was toying with him.  
"STOP IT!" Do not talk to my wife as a piece of trash! He yelled.  
"I didn't say anything like that, you said it, dumbo." As my mom, tortured him with words.

Soon she went too far and he cast Skeletal Dragon, for real this time at Abigal. Blaze saw this coming and cast a shield which broke and damage was 156. Blaze than plan his next step and uses the spell Triton but it fizzled. Malistaire told some of his minions to come and they started damaging the life wizard, Abigal. Blaze, a storm wizard, has less health. So, he decided to use a daring move. After a few rounds, Abigal's health became in the 1000 range.

"Why aren't you strong enough? Where are all your good spells!" Blaze shouted.  
He was frustrated because not only the painful blast from the spells that the minion cast, but what he had to see was his wife in pain. Again. Blaze was in the 300 range and possibly one more attack could kill him. Soon after 2 rounds, Abigal decided to heal Blaze, now Blaze was at his 150, and he got to the 800 range now.

"Don't heal me anymore. Okay Abigal." The bold storm wizard with his yellow hair, glowing. Abigal could tell that he was serious.  
"Heal only yourself, got it? If you die, I'll regret myself remember?" He smiled he was ready to do something.  
"What are you planning? She asked.  
He replied, "Don't worry, I promise nothing will happen except one person gone." He smiled gently at her.  
"Don't be ridiculous, you think you can kill me?" Malistaire laughed like a maniac.

Blazes face got serious, then he smiled a smirk.  
"You think your gonna live for that long? Your gonna die someway or another, someone has to kill you." His coaky face showing.

Blaze, with his yellow hair glowing like lightning and his outfit glowing as bright as a thunderstorm. The clouds darkened, he poured out his thundering rage that builds a Diviner, releasing it than his eyes were shining dark purple. His sword turning and shining dark purple as well. He pointed it at Malistaire.  
"Alright," he said out loud. "Let's get it done!" He than draws a storm symbol, but its no ordinary one, this one glows with almost a Transcended power and casts a level 70 storm spell.  
"What-How!" Abigal shouted outloud.  
"Gosh, Blaze… Treasure card indeed." Suddenly the card fizzle because it does not have enough magic stored in the symbol.

Than, after Malistaire laughed his butt off and said, "Foolish! You think you can master such a complicated spell? Even for a treasure card, they are complicated. It could've worked out fine, your lucky you had a storm one. But your luck is not treasured well. And such a foolish wizard as you, you shall die!"  
He draws the death symbol with his staff, Skeletal Dragon once more. Hits the highest point, but higher with blades and traps that he puts up. It hits Blaze and his cuts became to tear more, blood started dripping off the storm wizard's body.  
"NO! BLAZE!" She ran to him crying. Her heart felt like it plummet to the ground. At leasts that's what I feel in mine…He fell down dramatically in slow motion onto the floor, like a flipped pancake sizzling on the pan. He coughed out the blood and smiled gently as he tried to stand up, but his back was still touching the ground.  
"Hey, I didn't kill him. But you can run away right now. Leave me, go, I promised you I protect our family. But I guess that's a little late for that." He grinned softly into her eyes.  
"Remember our first day?" His eyes were becoming to a close.  
"Mhmm!" Please don't!" My mom's tears dropped like a waterfall once more. Two, water drops.

I saw my dad in a shred-like body. My eyes widened and I fell on my knees. Like a meadow, one flower wilts. Than dropped to the cold muddy floor, drenched in my fathers blood. The ground was pink. That's all I could remember. Still hearing what they have said, my brother started shaking me as if I was dead. "Stupid brother." I thought. My father looked into her eyes than said, "Remember, Abigal? Remember; take on my roll if needed okay. Don't cry too much okay? Most of all. Let your tears flow down, your cheeks...Abigal." He said shakily. -Then his hand dropped to the ground, as if only a split second was in the air. As if he never died, as if he never battled Malistiare, as if nothing happened. As if his words were nothing to me, but so much more. I took it all in, I followed his instruction. I whispered, "Blaze…" And that's what I heard my mom said as she try to stop her tears flowing, her hazel eyes grew a bit more green. Than her hair lightened. It was now bright black, no not gray. There I sat next to her and hugged her, "Sorry Mother." I whispered silently.

* * *

**_Me_: This brings me into tears..don't you agree? No, I know it's not very dramamtic. I wish I had made it more dramamtic. Dang.. More like comedic.. Is that a word?**

**_Disclaimer:_ Owing nothing but a story. (A bad one) and _KingIsle_ owns anything else.**

**_Me: _(Tears) You jerk...**

**Narrator: As her husband dies, someone new is born. **

_Summarizer:_ **(To skip to a fast part) After Blaze StormFlame died, a couple months later, Abigal SoulBlade found out she had a baby. Than she thought, "No wonder I was so weak." So there it is! Soon after, she named her baby Cassandra because she felt sorrow and Cassandra means well.. Her mom and dad named her Ashley because they saw darkness in her eyes like Blaze, but it was also once a happy place. And Ashley, which means "Meadow of Ashes". Also, which Abigal's fathers name is Zachary, "God Remembers" combined with Abigal's name, meaning "My father is Joyful" with Ashley's fathers name Blaze "A flame, one who stutters" with that all combines I wish I named someone Rosyln xD. Cassandra: "Prohet of Doom. Finn: "Fair haired, couragous, Fair"..Hey at least Abigal and her father work, and so does Ashley and Blaze =D.**

_**Me: Yup.. I looked that up. Anyways..**_

__**Chapter 6**

**Forgive me**


	6. Chapter 6 Forgive me

**_Me:_ -Reads-**

**Narrator: Continuing the present world.**

**_Disclaimer_: I hate my job..(_KingIsle Entertainment Company_ owns anything involved. _Flame_ owns anything that belongs to her. Such as some characters.)**

**_Me:_ I need someone to saw anyways..**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Forgive Me**

**-This is a _regular_ day?-**

"I, I'm sorry." She told her daughters.  
"Hey mom, so are we ready? Finn leaned against the wall, bardging into our conversation.  
"I know, your-"He cutts her off, "Don't talk about it." He replied with a serious face.  
"Ready for what?" My little sister asked.  
"Ready for the new school, lil sis." He said excitedly.  
"Hmm?" I murmured.  
"New school, new friends, right!" My mom had her cheery voice on, so sweet and delicate.  
"We'll start tomorrow, but you're waking up at 9:00. We go at 9:30." Finn smiled at me.  
"Wait, am I going or is it both of us?" I asked, still a bit confused.  
"Well, first… Cassandra has to wait 2 years until she can start but you have to start immediately."  
"I see, because the age is 12 than." I was so confused.  
"Yeah, till then, we'll just home school you little Casie."

After that, another day awaits my arrival. My brother woke up a little later.  
But still. I asked him, "Why didn't you help Mother and Father than? She said you knew stuff. Weren't you in wizardry already?" I took a deep breath.  
"No, I was just taught wizardry, not experienced it. I did learn about it but never could actually wield a wand, cast a spell. About a year later, I've decided to protect my family, not let mom do all the work. I decided to take part of our father's duty. I could've done something right? But I didn't, all I did was stand and watch. Stand and observe whets happening." he said flatly.  
"I felt pathetic, so I decided I should do it. Do wizardry. At first I failed so many times. Like Malistaire said, "Conjourer" that's the truth, I am. I've also taken a liking to storm magic." I've never seen my brother, this, soft hearted before.  
"I bet Dad would be proud of you." I smiled at him.  
"No one will regret anything. We are all a family, families share disappointments and happiness and joy. We share heritage and cultural belongings. No one is right or wrong. All we have is us even if we break apart. I swear, we're family alright!"

(Finn's point of view)  
As I saw her eyes, they were bright orange. But the flames were hot red; her hair was not like any others in our family. She doesn't seem like one of us and yet, she is so much alike from dad. I've always seen them bond so well, like me and mom at times. Still, her hair is bright red actually more like a mix of orange and red. But now that I think of it, mom's eyes are hazel, green almost, but her fathers are red. His hair is brown. Hmm. Grandmother's hair was bright green, her eyes purple. I guess it makes sense somehow.

"Big brother?" she asked me with her soothing eyes once more.

(Ashley's point of view.)  
"Have you ever given a thought that we might be late? I mean, by we, I mean switch the w around to make ME. LET'S GO!" I ran towards the door. "Want me to come with you?" Finn asked smoothly.  
"Um, you're not coming?" I asked with confusment.  
"No, my school starts later. Oh hey wait! Here's a book! You'll need it very much right now!" As I catched the book I ran with the bus.

As I look around, trying to stand straight and firm on the bus, I noticed the bus going up, but without wheels. The bus had regular seats, brown leathered. But the bus was not yellow, it came invisible. Than I thought to myself, "Right, because were in the human world..There is possiblly the magic world." After my thought process, I felt like I was gonna fall, but it seemed like those other newbie's were going to fall too. Except the who was surprisingly, the bus driver. "Ello Mate, now it's your turn to introduce yourself." the creepy frog talked.  
"Right!" I exclaimed. I spoke loud and clear even though I was creeped and was ready to scream, "My name is Ashley, Flame!"  
Than the frog spoke, "Well, Ashley! We'll just give you a middle name than." He said with his thin accent.  
"Pick a seat please!" told the frog. "My eyeballs are rolling enough on this hell-of-a-bus. Now I got to choose, better make it good Ashley!" I told myself.  
"Okay," I whispered quietly.  
"Now lets see, Blue haired? No, she gives me the chills, white hair? She gives me the creeps, Red haired, like me. Except she had green eyes. Long pig-tails like me except she uses all of it. Nah, her eyes are too dull. It kind of excludes me. Orange and purple, sitting right next to each other. The purple haired girl has a white hat, a nice white jacket outlined with purple. Blue eyes too. She's pretty, while the orange one has short hair possibly down to her neck, but it's hard to tell because her hairs are in a ponytail. She's wearing a Red leather Jacket. The girl has blue eyes to, except they were darker.I walked up to them and said, "Hi, who are you guys?" But that what I imagined in my mind. "Um, this seats taken you know. But also there is two of us, three would be to full." The Orange hair talked.

"Yikes." My mind is such a bad place.

I hope Ashley's doing fine; I did make her late and possibly embarrass her because Novices never now who you are… But still, I hope Ashley is right about dad being proud of me. If she is right, than, dad I hope you feel that way. I really do. I hope you forgive me, I hope mom does too.

* * *

**_Me: _Cheesy, very cheesy..I know! EH Bad endings..**

**_Disclaimer:_ Your ending sucks. (KingIsle Entertainment Company owns anything that is involved in this fantasy/adventourous story.)**

_Summarizer:_** Some wizards prefer the bus, but others prefer to teleport. Newbies, as in Novices. (Well, since I haven't been playing wizard101 in awhile. That took a few minutes to google up.) **

**_Me:_ Please give me reviews of anything updated in wizard101 that I need to know about in Wizard City. Information about other worlds can be posted on my farther chapters. Thank you so much!**

**Narrator: As Ashley continues her adventerous journey to become an Transcended _Pyr-I_ mean nothing! Aynonomus school.**

**_Me:_ Anyways..**

**Chapter 7**

**Friends**

**-Is this _School?-_**

**(These are the most uniqe friends i'll ever have)**


	7. Chapter 7 These are my friends!

**_Me: _-Looking down at my story- DAMN! That's allot of words, a lot of pages.. I'm so proud of myself!**

**_Disclaimer:_ These are fake names, just to remind you readers.**

**_Me:_ True, true! Anyways ..**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**These are my friends**

In the end, I guess I just decided to sit in an empty seat, all by myself. This is the worst thing ever. Now they must think of me as a shy person who doesn't have friends. Who isn't social. God, what a bad first impression!

"Alright Novices, there are 2 more stops. This one and another. So here is one." The frog reminded.  
"Introduce yourself please young wizards." A Shy voice said, but then got interrupted.  
"I'm Destiny Blossom. Nice to meet you all!" Than continued the person behind her. "Hello, I'm Roslyn Blossom."

She had black her like my mothers, long and pass her belly. While Destiny had silver hair a little shorter than Roslyn. Their eyes colors, both almost close to black. Than I just knew that their sisters.  
Than I greeted them, "Hey, I'm Ashley" I introduce myself to them.  
"Hi, Ashley." Roslyn introduce her self with a soft smile.  
"Hey, we're all knew here. Can't wait to see what you guys would be." the other girl spoke out.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"You'll see." Than another stop.  
"Come on in." the bus driver glady waved.  
"Introduce yourself please." he says it over and over not on that stop but others.  
"Hello, everyone. My name is "Corwin Caster."  
Than the frog spoke, "Ah, the Caster family." he welcome him with a bow.  
"Um thanks." Corwin said nervously. "

As I saw him walking looking for a seat, he kind of looked cute. With his hair flowing, okay I am exaggerating, but you get the point. It wasn't long at all and it wasn't short. He had brown-ish yellow hair and soft brown eyes. He wasn't that bad looking actually, with his red jacket and plain white t-shirt and black shorts lined with white. I'd say he's an average guy. Than I had my neutral face on, looking outside the window.  
"Um, Hi." he said to someone. I looked back with a nervous expression.

It was me. I've never been really good around guys much. So, my shot and my chance.

"Hey," Than I introduced myself, "My names Ashley. Nice to meet you Corwin." I said finely.  
"Can I sit here?" He asked with low smile. "Sure, why not right?" I smiled gently at him.  
"Yeah, thanks." he replied. "So since we're all new here, how about we follow each other." I smiled brightly at him.  
"Of course, so I won't get lost because I do, plenty of times." he confessed.  
"Oh really?" we started a neutral conversation.  
"Next stop!" The frog shouted.  
"Last stop of the day." he called out.  
"Man I really am annoyed with that frog." I murmured.  
"Yeah? Why?" he asked.  
"Because, he never stops saying it. Saying those words over and over again. So annoying." this coming from a girl who just got on at the 3rd to last top.  
"Oh, I see." He laughed.  
"What's so funny?" I asked him with a confuse smile.  
"Oh nothing!" he said fastly.  
"Welcome, young wizard!" The frog welcomed the new student.  
"Please introduce yourself, I mean yourselves!" He exclaimed.  
The male novice spoke, "Hello, my name is Rin River." A friendly male voice spoke next.  
"My names, Devin Dreamer."

Than I heard girls whispering, "I thought their cousins?" the girl said.  
"Yeah, I think they are. But which ones cuter?" the other girl said.  
"Don't know." the girl replied.  
"Young lady, will you please step aboard?" the frog spoke gently.  
"Yes sir!" a young voice spoke out. I glanced to see who they were.  
"Now you introduce yourself." The frog sounded almost impatient.  
"Hello everyone! My name's Fumiko River, please call me Fumi!" She called out.  
"Wow, she has a spirit." I said.  
"Yeah, she is sure funny though." He smiled, I laughed a pinch.  
"Now, that must've been all the novices!" The frog called out.

Than we went up on the invisible bus once more. The gravity was different, but yeah, it was fun. Than we landed in our destination.

"Alright!" he exclaimed.  
"Time to get off you novices." he said.  
"Why do he keeps saying novices?" I asked Corwin.  
"Who knows,." he replied flatly and than left the bus with all the other students.  
"Wait for me Corwin!" I called out to him.  
"I know, besides, I would be lost without you!" He teased. Or at least that's what I think.  
"Whatever, okay. So where to now." I said.  
A nice manly, rough voice called out. "Hello there!" he waved to the us.  
"Hello and welcome."

The scenary was a peaceful place, up in the air a piece of land, I dared to look down and when I did I saw nothing but clouds. Than I looked back at the manly guy and saw a door behind him. He held a key and a wand.

He shouted to all the new comers. "This way! This way!" he repeated himself until everyone sees him.  
"Alright, first of. This might be a shock so I'll try to explain everything clearly and not to outgoing. But I bet that has to happened." he laughed.  
"Okay, now you are all wizards because either you got a letter, or you could've started wizardry a long time ago except your parents did not want you too. The decent age of wizardry is 12 years of age." He kept on "graduation speech". "Alright, you young wizards might've heard that annoying little brown-ish green frog say "Welcome novices!" a lot. So, let me explain what a novice is." He kept explaining and everyone listened except for some who were to bored so they just dazed off.

I listen to each word he says. But not all because I already kind of have a vast descript of some things like blades and shields, some spells.

"Now, listen up you novices that aren't listening." he recalled.  
"Remember, if you are going to live in the world of the humans, you take the bus everyday. If you live in the world of the wizards, you'll get a dorm room. There, you decorate and do more things to it. That is your study room until you can get a house of your own. Your parents might have lived in a normal human house, am I not right? Alright, I am going to open this door with this key, so please remember to meet me here. If you do not have a key, which you will not use, use your wand.  
A girl raised her hand and asked, "So, our wand is our key?" it was the cheerful girl, Fumiko River.  
"Yes, but since you don't have one yet, I am first using this key to open the door than someone there will guide you to the world you choose, right now you can only choose wizard city because that's your hometown. Got that?" he said strictly. "It is your home town since you live in the human world. If you lived in other worlds, such as DragonSpyre, Celestia, Wintertusk, MooShu, MarlyBone, Krokotopia, and you may even be living in GrizzleHielm, but that is the world of the bears.  
Alright!" He shouted.  
"Please one at a time step in the portal door. Than a bright yellow arrow glowed in the direction of a tree with a face. Everyone was shocked.  
I said to Corwin, "Let's go to that one, the arrow is ponting to it and it's glowing so." I pointed to the arrow.  
"Alright, I guess it seems fine." Corwin replied.

As we arrived in Wizard City, I fell down on my butt while Corwin fell face flat on the ground.  
"Ouch!" He complained.  
"My butt.." I giggled. I looked around gazing up and down.  
We were inside something, but I couldn't tell what since everything was brown and barked. I guessed it was a house. But than again I did see the big tree. After my thought process and observation was done, I saw Destiny and Roslyn standing a few feets away.  
I called out to them, exclaiming "Hey! Roslyn, Destiny! Come on Blossoms! Over here!" As they saw my hand wave and my bright red-orange hair wavy back and forth.  
"Oh, look sis!" Roslyn told her sis, than she pointed to Ashley and Corwin.  
"Um..Oh, hey there's Ashley. But who's that guy?" replied Destiny.  
"I don't know, I think he's the one on the second to last stop. His name is Corwin something. But lets go and find out what's his last name." Roslyn sounded enthusiastic.  
"Sure." answered Destiny. "Hiya Ashley, and who's this brown eyed guy, Ashley?" questioned Destiny.  
"Oh, he's Corwin." "We know that." Destiny scoffed. "Corwin Caster, is my name." He smiled softly at the girls. Roslyn smiled back at Corwin, same with Destiny.  
"So your names are?" asked Corwin. "My names Destiny, Destiny Blossom at your service! And my sister's name here is Roslyn Blossom." she introduced her and her sister.  
"Really now, Ashley told me all about you guys." he lied to them.  
"Really?" Destiny blushed, but Roslyn just kept a smile going.  
"No, not really. Sorry girls." He laughed. I pinched Corwin.  
"Corwin stop being a meany." I teased him and laughed with him as well.  
Destiny saw how I was getting along with Corwin, than she told Roslyn. "They are SO cute together! Wow, what a connection, what a bond!" she couldn't even whisper quietly luckily Corwin and Ashley didn't hear it. "Sis, if your going to whisper, whisper silently and softly as possible. But yes, I do agree that they are very adorable together. But you sometimes are to over-dramatic." she warned her.  
"Yes, yes! I know, it's a habit I guess you could say." she said happily.  
"Guys," Ashley suggested, "I think we should go outside now since everyone else is." Then she pointed to the crowd of novices. "Right." answered Corwin.

As we walk outside, everyone gazed at the strange, new area. There were a so many people, so many wizards. Some wearing black and others wearing blue black. There was a mix of colors everywhere. I looked around and saw everyone wearing strange clothing that I've never seen before. I looked left and right, there was a mix of colors. Some had blue eyes and red hair, while others are the same. I was excited but nervous. That extreme feeling I had. Also there was a tunnel, very dark tunnel that leads to some place.  
Than I gazed around a bit more. I saw buildings, 5 to be exact. And each had a tree, one had a very pretty blossom tree, a firery tree, rainy tree, a regular tree with one eye, and even an popsicle ice tree! But the weird thing was..THEY ALL HAD FACES. I was surprised, so surprised that when Corwin spoke, I couldn't even hear a thing he said. This was when I was almost going to faint. Gladly, I didn't. After that experience, I turned around and I looked at the biggest tree of all, this one had one eye, an eye patch of the right side. I clunched my teeth from not screaming. While some others screamed, or let out a quit squeak.  
"Corwin," I asked. "where are we?"

* * *

**Narrator: As they set off on their adventure, it seems that they are very confused beucase of this strange place. Almost looking like a game (BECAUSE IT IS A GAME). This fantasy world that they've never seen before. Shocked all of the novices.**

**_Disclaimer:_ Owning nothing but the rights that _Flame_ has. **

**_Me:_ Oh yeah! I wonder when Rachel is going to be in the story! Not the next chapter..and if your wondering what my name means, ITS IN JAPENESE. Read my Prof, if you don't, read my next chapter I'll tell you it there! AND REVIEWS PEOPLE REVIEWS! BLAHAHEah..Anyways..**

**Chapter 8**

**Find your school  
-Pyromancer, a Diviner, Theragist and a Necromancer?-  
****(Is this a good or a bad thing..My luck is needed!)**


	8. Chapter 8 Wizard City, Find your school

**Me: Well, this one over two thousand. SO HAPPY ^-^**

**Disclaimer: You know very well why I am here for.**

**Narrator: This chapter shall represent the characters and how each act! Wait, isn't this the summarizers job?**

**Summarizer: It sure is, but since I don't usually summerize in the beginning. I'll let it slide. **

**Me: Oh, btw people, Reviews. I NEED ..A PERSON WHO DOES Anyways..**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Wizard City, Find your school**

I felt like I could've let out a big yelp. So stupid of me, that I forgot this was wizard city.

Then a voice said, "Your in wizard city my fellow novices." a voice called out.  
"Who are you?" I asked in suspision.  
"I'm Blake StormEyes." he introduced and then he called out. "I'm looking for a girl named Autumn Eyes. Has anyone seen her?" he asked.  
"Blake! You idiot, don't embaress me like that!" She yelled at him with her face blushed than punched him weakly at his stomach.  
"That girl, I whispered to myself, than Corwin heard me.  
"Huh?" he questioned.  
"I saw that girl on the bus I was going to sit next to her but it seemed like she already has a friend.  
"Oh." he said back.  
"Well, I'm only going to show her around so, your turtorial you'll need to take on yourself! Bye everyone!" Blake shouted as his voice faded when he grabbed Autumns arm and ran into the tunnel.  
"Should we follow them? Asked a voice.  
"I don't know. He does seem to know where he's going." said the other voice.  
"Well?' I asked Corwin, Roslyn, and Destiny.

As all the novices stand in one place, my group went ahead and followed where the path takes us. We went into this thing called the Commons, than the magical arrow showed us the path once more, no one really noticed it except our group. So I decided to follow it and the yellow glowing arrows led me to small building, more like a house of some sort. I opened the door and than appeared an old man with an owl that has glasses. The old man had nothing you'd expect, he had one glasses, not pairs. A staff, a long dress-like, lets say robe, a very long beard a hat and the clothes he wore were purple lined with red and stars were, it seemed like, dull yellow. There were also some students standing around him looking at him like he was so important.

Then the old guy said, "Ah., is that all the students?" his voice was like an old mans voice of course. Average.  
Next the owl replied, "Noo, sir. I don't think all of them have arrived." the owl said.  
"Alright," the old wizard said. "then we must wait a while longer."  
I suggested, "Um, sir!" I called to him.  
"May I get the other people? I mean students."  
He replied with a wrinkly smile, "Definetely!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Than I set off to get the others, some were just standing there still gazing at the strange site others were beginning to wander into the commons.  
Than I said, "Hello everyone!" They all stop and stared except for the other wizards that weren't in the novice group.  
"Um. Please follow me!" they were hesitant at first but than decided to follow Ashley, which she lead them to the building where her friends and a bunch of other students were.  
"Alright!" the old men exclaimed. "My name is Head Master Ambrose, I own the world of Wizard City. Yes I am very old, over 100 if you didn't know." Voices started to whisper to each other.  
"Listen up!" he demanded. "You've all been expected and accepted into wizardry, now you must take a test. Each one of you will have their own school, Fire, Ice, Storm, Death, Life, Myth, and Balance. However each school is as tough as the next, so don't give up easily. Sorry that I don't have any desks but here is a pencil and paper." He gave us each a pencil and paper with his wand magic.  
"Wow!" a girl said.  
"Magical alright." a boy said.  
"This test asks you on your opinion on things so please, write wherever you can, sorry for the desks, their being cleaned." Ambrose reminded.

Wizard Test,  
Which school are you?

**_Are you a girl or a boy? _I am fast and athletic**

_**Answer: **Girl_

**What is your name?**

**_Answer_: **_Ashley Flame  
_

Which best describes you?

**I am smart, and I study hard**

**I am a good listener**

**I am honest and hard-working**

**I am extremely creative**

**I am very well-rounded**

_**Answer: **I am very well-rounded  
_

_What is more important to you?_

**Show off my skills**

**Be a part of a winning team**

**_Answer: _**_Be a part of a winning team_

_Which of these is the most powerful?_

**Volcano**

**Blizzard**

**Hurricane**

**Earthquake**

**Tornado**

**Plague**

_What is your favorite season?_

**Summer**

**Winter**

**Spring**

**Fall**

**_Answer: Summer_**

_The most important thing in a story is…._

**The hero, or heroine**

**All of the characters**

_**Answer: **__The hero, or heroine_

_**What is your favorite animal?**_

**Dragon**

**Unicorn**

**Bat**

**Polar bear**

**Shark**

**Crab**

**Serpent**

**Answer: **_Dragon_

_What is your favorite gem stone?_

_**Ruby**_

_**Sapphire**_

_**Amethyst**_

_**Peridot**_

_**Jade**_

_**Onyx**_

**Citrine**

**Answer_: _**_Ruby_

**Sandstorm**

**_Answer: Blizzard_**

Then the paper faded into "Congratulations, Ashley Flame,. You are now a Pyromancer., which is in Fire magic. Pyromancers are Smart, Passionate, Competitive, and Attractive!

Your name is now, Ashley FireFame!

Corwin chose almost the same things I choose as I glanced over his paper and it also said the same thing but his name now is Corwin LegendCaster. But on Destiny it said "You are now a Theurgist. " and I saw her new name its Destiny LifeBlossom. Then on Roslyn its "You are now a Necromancer." her name Roslyn DarkBlossom.I wanted to glance at everyones paper, but I couldn't tell what it was. While I was glancing, I saw some faces I reconigze. Devin Dreamer, Rin River, Fumiko River, and Autumn Eyes. I first I went to the trio, Dreamer and Rivers.

I gladly said, "Hey!" as I make more friends.  
"Um, who are you?" Fumiko gave me a blank face.

While Rin stared at me constantly and Devin still looking at his paper.

"Well, new friends are nice right?" I smiled with a greeting face."  
"Sure." said Rin.  
"So, Rin. Your name sounds nice, and as the look of it, you're a.."I glance at his paper. "Thaurmatger?" I pronounced it.  
"I think its Thaumaturges." he pronounced correctly.  
"Uh huh.. So, how about you Fumiko?" I asked.  
"Well first, Fumi. Second, I'm Fumiko WindRiver, a Sorcerer. And my brother here is Rin FrostRiver. As you can tell, we're brother and sister. That there, is Devin, our cousin. He's a Conjurer. One way you can tell he's a Conjurer because look how he's so focused on his test! Serious face mode." She giggled."  
He is also named Devin MythDreamer. Now it's your turn to introduce yourself."She said, like she was looking forward to it.  
"Gladly, my name is Ashley FireFlame, a Pyromancer." Still confused of what everything is, I kept my smile on and suddenly I saw Autumn.  
"Excuse me, sorry." I yelled back to them.  
"No problem." said Rin.

Then finally Devin looked up. "Alright!" he exclaimed.  
"So, I am myth after all. Who knew!"  
"I knew." mummured Fumiko.  
"Devin, dude you miss the prettiest girl ever." Rin told Devin.  
"Really? What did she look like?" Devin asked.  
"Well, she's over there, in the blue jacket and a red t-shirt. with red, long flowing hair reaching down to her butt!" Rin sounded excited until Fumiko scolded and punched Rin on the head with her bony fists.  
"Don't talk about girls that way!" She exclaimed with a devil-face.  
"Is she that one?" Devin asked.  
"OWE.. And yup, isn't she adorable. I mean she's not so hot. But her eyes are just adorable!" He was wincing in pain.  
Fukimo inturrepted with a even scarier face, "DON'T TALK ABOUT GIRLS THAT WAY!".  
As Rin continued, "Her eyes light brown, but a pinch of red. Oh, you can feel it can't you!" Then Fukimo punched Rin on the head, on the **same **spot.  
Rin screamed in pain than went into his "time out" corner, tucked his knees, and his character went "despressed color".  
She continued, "Besides! If you would've looked closer, you see her hair is red-orange. NOT red. Sheesh."

After that I continued going to Autumn, she was in a corner with her brother looking over her like some creep, I laughed a bit and smiled.  
Than I walked over to her and said, "Hey Autumn, you probably don't know me but I was with you on the bus,. I was going to sit with you but I was afraid because you already ad someone there. Anyways, Hi, my names Ashley FireFlame!" Blake looked back at me.  
"Excuse me but did you say Fire? He asked.  
"Yeah? Why do you ask?" I replied with a question.  
"Oh, nothing." I knew that was never okay.  
"Anyways, what's your name Autumn?" I asked with a smile.  
"My full name now is Autumn SkyEyes, I am a Diviner. Storm magic wizard." She replied softly.  
"I'm a Pyromancer, fire wizard." I told her than said "See you around." and went back to my group, with now officially, Corwin LegendCaster, Destiny LifeBlossom, and Roslyn DarkBlossom.

* * *

**Summarizer: When their meetings were done, their group set off another adventure as soon as Head Master Ambrose tells the rest of their adventurous journey into the wizard's world of magical arts.**

**Me: -Applauses- Pretty good this time! Now, where can I put Rachel in this DAMMIT. Oh wait she's a S-Oh nothing!**

**Narrator: STOP GIVING AWAY HINTS. Look at my words! Their pure words of mine. **

**Me: I want Rachel here -tears-  
(someone interrupts) **

**Corwin: There, there.**

**Me: CORWIN? WHAT THE? **

**Corwin: Here is another chapter, chapter 9! Tell me what you think -wink-**

**Me: Oh, I noticed..Where is the disclaimer? Anyways.. **

**Chapter 9**

**First quest, Unicorn Way  
-The quest is a Mystery?-**

**(What will happen this time, DEATH? Or just more bazaar things?)**


	9. Chapter 9 First quest, Unicorn Way

Me: SO EXCITED!

**Disclaimer: _Flame_ owns the story,_ Flame_ DOES NOT own some of the characters that belong to_ KingIsle Wizard101 Company_. Wait, haven't I said this ALREADY?)**

**Me: Anyways..**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**First quest, Unicorn Way**

"Gather up in seven separate lines that represent your school." Ambrose told the young wizards.

As I went in the middle line, I saw that it looked like we were going to go in trios.  
Ambrose continued, "This line is are Pyromancers, to this line is Sorcerers." He pointed.  
"Now, I'll be pairing you up most responsibly for these simple quest."  
"Quest?" I said silently.

Ambrose observed each potential wizard. Except for Blake StormEyes, the one standing with his arms folded, leaning on the wall like some cool dude.  
Gamma interrupted, "Wait, Head Master. You need the robes. The roobes," She whooed.  
"Oh that right Gamma!" Ambrose replied.  
"Now, let me whip up some right now." He went back in his storage and grabbed the outfits; they were all tailored to every specific school.  
"Alright!" He exclaimed. "Here are some Pyromancers clothing. "He dropped a bin of Pyromaners to Sorcerers clothing to every type of students.  
"There, that should do it. Now, I'll give you your quests than you can change after. But first I'll have to do roll call." Ambrose told them.  
He pronounced each name from A-Z. Starting with Aaron SwiftSword to Zachary GoldRunner. "That should be all of the students here right, Gamma?" "Yes." Gamma replied.

"Now to put you all in groups." When he looked down the list for roll call he found Devin MythDreamer, Ashley FireFlame, and Destiny LifeBlossom. Then he asked Blake to look at it. "Blake StormEyes, do you see this?" He mind whispered to Blake.  
"Yes, that's what I was concerned about." He whispered back.  
"We are almost there. But as long as we keep it settle, no one can find out. Is that understood?" He told Blake.  
"Yes sir." He agreed while still whispering.  
"Alright, Ashley FireFlame, Destiny LifeBlosom, Devin MythDreamer, please step up so I can give you this envelope so you can give this to Private O' Ryan. You can find him pass the bridge, by the tunnel which says "Unicorn Way"."  
"Yes sir!" We all said.

As I wave to Corwin and my other friend, Roslyn DarkBlossom, Destiny too waved and said "See you around, you two." Devin MythDreamer, who is, just now, way to concentrated on the envelope. He didn't even wave goodbye to his friends while they were trying to get his attention. The girl in the now orange and gold, was Fumiko WindRiver, the one in the dark blue and light robe, was Rin FrostRiver. Still, it seems like Devin never even notice that they were there. He just kept on walking and than.. **-BAM-** He hit's the door, with his face. His face now red, Destiny and I laughed at him and so did everyone else. Embarrassed as he is, he doesn't say anything but get redder.  
Then Destiny gives him a hand and cheers him up. "Don't be so down about that, you were so concentrated on the envelope. That's all. Oh by the way. Why are you looking, like your gonna go emo when you look at something, SO close?" she teased him.  
"Well I," he hesitated. "I guess I'm just curious about what's inside."  
Then replied Destiny, "So what? I guess I am curious too, but still I bet it's nothing to fuss about." She gave him a smack on the back.  
"We're here!" She exclaimed.  
"Alright then you too. I guess you guys have plenty time to talk when we get back so for now. Let's do what were suppose too." I giggled.  
A boy-ish voice called out. "Wait up!" shouted Blake.  
I looked back, "Oh, hey, Blake." I greeted him with a smile.

While Blake is panting, he nodded his head and caught his breath. Then he said, "Hi, and I'm Blake StormEyes, I am going to be watching you trio over. Is that alright? I hope so. "Blake randomly demanded.  
"Oh, did I mention that Ambrose set me up? Anyways, you don't really need to pay attention to me." We stared at him blankly.  
"Okay, anyways." I said. "We have to give this to whomever Private O' Ryan or whatever his name is." I said, then I pointed to the location, which is unicorn way.  
"That way." I directed.

"Hi there." Devin greeted the guard. "We have a letter," he continued, "it's addressed to Private O' Ryan."  
The straight-faced guard looked at the letter and spoke, "Private O' Ryan? Private Connelly has been searching for him! Oh you must go at once…" The guard said impatiently.  
"What was that all about?" I asked Devin and Destiny.  
Blake, who is just standing there, hands in his pocket, yawning. While, Ashley FireFlame, Devin MythDreamer, and Destiny LifeBlossom go through unicorn way, back where the Head Master is, he's looking into a crystal ball. While Gamma, the owl, is calling out the names and putting them in groups.  
Then Gamma said, "Oh wait sir, since this is our fourth group, we should tell them to come back." told the owl.  
"Why?" asked the Head Master. "Let me finish, they, or shall I say we, forgot to give them their wands, books, spells, and back packs." The owl warned.  
"Yikes!" the old wizard freaked out.  
"Let me mind whisper to Blake." Then the old wizard whispered to none other than Blake StormEyes.  
"Blake StormEyes, please send the young wizards back! I forgot to give them all the equipment they need!" He exclaimed frantically.  
"Nah, I think they'll be fine, besides I'll give them some treasure cards. I bet they can use enough power for that. Even if they half-way lose, I'll be there, right? So don't worry about it. But the other wizards you should worry about just a bit more. Anyways if you want other reasons why you shouldn't be so fanatic about this. Well, didn't you hire all Masters aren't they?" asked the Diviner.  
"Yes, you are right. Then I must inform them immediately." Ambrose replied.  
"Right, now I'll take care of everything else from here. You relax Head Master." told Blake.

When Head Master informed other students they were Rachel StarShield, Jacob SwiftHammer, and Michelle LightBright. A Sorcerer, Conjurer, and a Therugist was already sent out but than Head Master Ambrose whispered to each of them.  
"I know I forgot to give the young wizards their equipment, but, that so now you may help them anyways you can. Give them treasure cards, or any novice things, such as wands you have on you."  
They all replied, "Yes sir!"

As we enter the tunnel, it was dark and suddenly… "Whoa, so bright." I looked all around the campus.  
Destiny yelled, "WOW! Don't you love the scenery here? I just adore it! Look at the green grass and the pretty unicorn statue! Oh, how the river flows."  
I asked. "Destiny, don't you think you're a little bit over exaggerating?"  
"I guess so!" she replied with a big smile on her face.

While Devin was hugging and observing the unicorn statue, ALREADY.  
"Oh you're such a pretty unicorn." He said softly. "Oh no, there is a crack on your side!"  
I asked myself, "When did he get all the way over there? Then I interrupted and got them back together.  
"AHEM! GUYS! Stop getting distracted. Were now wizards and are on a damn quest! So get back here!" I demanded, but it didn't help much because I don't yell too much.  
Then I turn to Blake and asked, "Do Conjurers and Theurgists always act this way?"  
"Pretty much." replied Blake. "Err… Guys! Come back here!" As I ran after them I heard a voice not the voice of Blake or my friends either.  
"Hello there, sorry if I interrupted anything, but I need your help." The guy's voice was very manly.  
"Excuse me?" I asked in a confuse voice as I turn my back around.  
"Yes, I need your help. Will you care to help a solider?" he pleaded.  
"Yeah, sure. I guess we can help you out." I said back.  
"Sorry to bother you and your trouble-making friends but. My friend, Private O' Ryan, is lost somewhere and I can't seem to find him. At least I can't seem to reach him with all these ghost, pirates, and dark fairies going all over the streets." he told me.  
"Wait, did you say, "Private O' Ryan?" I asked.  
"Yes, is there a problem?" he answered with a question.  
"Oh, no reason at all! It's just that we have a letter, envelope, I should say, and it's from Head Master Ambrose to Private O' Ryan." I enlightened him.  
"Oh really, now. You better gather your friends and that Master Diviner over there and get going." he told me.  
"Yeah, I know." I mumbled a reply.  
"Guys!" I shouted to the Theurgist and the Conjurer.  
"Let's go, we have a job to do and it's to save people." I was a bit contemptuous about them for a short second.  
"Come on now!" I yelled to them.  
"Finally," I let out a breath. "Destiny finally noticed me. Now to get Devin." I ran towards the Myth wizard, rush into him, I hurtled pass the statue. Knocking him down with a dramatic entrance.  
"Devin! Finally I got your attention! Sheesh." I whip pretend sweat off of my forehead sarcastically.  
But while I had my dramatic entrance, my hat fell off my head and my hair was now everywhere.  
"Where's my hat?" I asked him.  
"No, where's MY hat?" he asked me back.  
Devin was so startled that he forgot about his hat and apparently was searching for some random item; at least it looked like it.  
"Um, Devin." As I pick up my red, lined with black, hat on.  
I grab Devin's hat as well. "Your hat is right here, dummy." I waved it back and forth until he finally notices it.  
"Idiot." I whispered quietly to myself.  
He looked back saying, "Thanks!" then I replied, "No problem!" With a cheerful voice.  
"What a moron!" I silently said to myself once more.

After that drama, I yelled "ALRIGHT! Enough goofing around. We got fine business." I exclaimed.  
"Oh by the way, Private Connelly," asked Blake. "Will there be a nice experience and some money fees?"  
"Oh of course. How much will you possibly want?" he asked.  
"At least 50 gold each." he declared.  
"What? That's a bit out of my reach, but I'll try because I know you're here and that must mean lots." he admitted.  
"Sorry, but thanks." Blake left after the young wizard trio.

Briefly after Blake caught up to them, he saw some other Master wizards. One of them is his close friend; an Ice wizard names Conner IceSword.  
Blake yelled out to the trio he is supposed to look after, "I'm going to give you guys some treasure cards and I have one newbie wand. It's um life. So here's yours Destiny." he gave Destiny the wand.  
"Um, it's a stick." she looked blankly at it.  
"Yup! And therefore, it is now all yours. Until you sell it of course." He said.  
"Mhm…" she ignored Blake, still looking blankly at it.  
"Well I'm going to meet up with my old pals, so. Mind whisper to me if you need me, kay novices." he said while his voice partly fading away.  
"Wait, what?" We all said at the same time. But then it was too late to communicate with him.  
"Eh," I said in awe.  
"I guess we just have to do this thing on our own. Oh yeah, which reminds me…" Devin interrupted me halfway to finishing my sentence, finishing it.  
"Where did the treasure cards he told us about? Did he even give us any?" Devin asked while rummaging through his clothes, as if he was being a cope, arresting himself.  
"Well finally your not so observative anymore, at least give a thought to it. Don't be so oblivious. Alright, just think, why didn't he give us anything to use?" I asked them.  
Destiny was to blankly focus on the stick, I mean life wand.  
"Well…" Devin shortly replied.  
"It's because he's gonna look at us and how we do from afar. Think about it!" I answered.  
"Right." Devin said, "So, we use are fists instead of our brains." he shot a sly laugh.  
"Yup." I replied back.  
"Destiny!" I slapped her wand out of her hands.  
"Now you listen up girl, use that wand and don't lose it until our quest is done you got that."  
Doing that made her snap out of it.  
She then blinks. "Oh sorry, did you worry? I'm sorry if I made you guys worry." She smiled softly at Devin.  
"Nah." he smiled back with a confident face.  
"Alright." I said, and then afterwards ran into a battle with some ghosts, apparently named Lost Souls.

* * *

**"Me": Okay okay. First battle Really dramatic.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I can't believe this but. _Flame_ is RIDICOUSLOUS. **

**Narrator: As Ashley's adventur to voyage her continuning father's death. Surprisingly, this is not her first battle. **

Summarizer:** Adding those random side characters are more or nearly, oc's that i don't really give an apple about but still. **

**"Me": Mhm, Yes adding Rachel is a good idea cuz she helped me through so many things!**

**_(Rachel):_ I love you to! **

**_Me/Rachel:_ _-Dramatic Hug in Slow Motion-_**

**_"Cast Members":_ AWW..**

**_(Corwin)_: -_tears-_ NO FAIR.**

**_"(Me)":_ We'll get there _-wink- _Anyways...**

**Chapter 10**

**The battle of history  
_-Is this really my life?-_**

**_(_Ashley FireFlame the introduction of a Pyromancer's battle)**


End file.
